Six letter word
by IndigoQueen
Summary: What if Mr. Gold knew what the word please could get him from the start? Will be multi chapter
1. Chapter 1

**First fanfic I've posted so feedback is greatly appreciated let me know if you guys like it and I'll be happy to post more, meant to be a multi-chapter story but I don't know how long it will be yet that really depends on you guys so i hope you like it please review!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxox**

Chapter 1  
It was Regina's first day in Storybrooke and everything seemed to be going well, she had won, she had her fresh start. She had gone to see Snow, or Mary Margaret in this world and she seemed perfectly lonely and she had no memory of her dear prince which made Regina very, very happy that was until he walked into her office

"Mr. Gold, what can I do for you?" She greeted sweetly with a fake smile though clearly quite irritated by his presence

"Well Madame Mills, since you asked there are a couple things that you could do for me" he said with an infuriating cocky smirk plastered on his face as he made his why over to her desk stopping right in front of it and leaning heavily on his cane

She sighed and gave him an unamused glare "what do you want Gold" she almost snapped

Gold chuckled slightly at her sudden hostility "firstly I want you to step down as Mayor...please" he replied grinning like a Cheshire Cat as her eyes went wide with outrage and fury, no he couldn't just take this from her she thought, this was supposed to be her happy ending , but due to the deal she agreed to she couldn't deny him, she could already tell she was going to grow to despise this word, please. She couldn't exactly just do as he asked without question or argument, she didn't know if he had his memories from the old world, if he knew the power he had over her...but if he didn't she wasn't about to let him find out, she was going to resist as much as possible, she was going to fight the compulsion overcoming her.

"And why would I do that" she scoffed "because I asked you to and because I have added my name to this years election ballot, which i plan on winning" she was seething at this point, she couldn't believe that he was just going to take it from her and there was nothing she could do to stop him "now Ms. Mills dont be too sore about it" he said as he put two fingers under her chin and turned her to face him, of course she instantly pulled away mostly out of spite a little fear as well, even if he didn't have his magical abilities here Rumplestiltskin was still a dangerous man in any world "we both know I'm the one with the real power in this town dearie"

She glared at him but said nothing, there was no point in her arguing now and they both knew it. He looked at her smugly, he was enjoying this far too much but he knew he would enjoy what came next much more "now onto our next order of business" he said walking around to her side of the desk standing very close to her, she was beginning to get very nervous about what his next request would be "and what would that be?" She asked flatly trying to sound confident as fear started to claim her, she didn't like the way he was looking at her, up and down with hungry eyes the way he had sometimes in the Enchanted Forest, she knew he wanted her but he had always tried to hide it before, even once when she had welcomed it, he had refused her. But there was no hiding it now, he looked at her as if he wanted to eat her and now that all he had to do was say please...there was no telling what could happen.

She felt her heart rate pick up as he just continued to stare at her for a few moments without saying a word then finally "a date. Tonight" he said holding his hand up before she had a chance to protest "please" he added as he began to walk towards the door "I'll pick you up at 8. Oh and do try to look pretty" he grinned before exiting her office. Bastard.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
She went to check the mirror for the fifth time since getting ready making sure her hair and make up were perfect as she smoothed out deep purple knee-length dress, it was sleeveless and low cut but still modest with a pair of classy black pumps. She kicked herself for even caring, why should she want to look good for the imp? She let out a frustrated sigh it was 7:56pm and something told her he wouldn't be a minute late so she made her way down stairs and grabbed her purse and got ready for what was sure to be an awful night, or so she kept saying to herself.

As she expected at exactly 8 o'clock there was a knock on the door, she took a deep breath and reminded herself to stay calm and confident, he was just a man here, he couldn't possibly remember who she was or the deal they'd made.

She opened the door and offered him a tight smile "Gold"

He stood there in the door way drinking in her features "my Regina you certainly do look ravishing" he greeted huskily in a way that made her feel unclean

Gold offered out his hand and when she took it he guided her to his car and opened up the passenger door for her to get in and closing it before walking around to the drivers side and getting in himself

They were driving for a few minutes before Regina broke the silence "so, where are you taking me?" She asked not even trying to hide the dread in her voice. He chuckled again at her attitude towards him "oh do try not to sound to excited dearie" he replied earning himself a side ways glare "you'll see soon enough" he smirked

They finally arrived at what seemed to be the finest restaurant this little town had to offer, it was small but classy looking, Gold once again opened the door for her and held out his hand to help her out of the vehicle, she looked up at him confused so far he had been the perfect gentlemen it definitely wasn't what she was expecting

The dinner had been awkward at first, she was very wary of him, always waiting for the more sinister side to come out. After about half an hour of him being perfectly polite however she started to relax, engage in pleasant conversation and even enjoy banter on a more playful level then she was used to having with the man, though she wouldn't admit it to anyone especially not herself she was having a good time even despite the fact that he had just ripped away her position as mayor

He walked her up the pathway to her house, she got her keys out and opened the door, she turned around to find him looking at her expectantly, she had to know this was coming he thought to himself. She gave him a polite thank you and a short goodbye before turning to enter her house when he grabbed her roughly and pulled back into him kissing her hard on the lips she tried to squirm away but he held on tightly before pushing her up against the wall "Gold" she whimpered desperately wanting to escape when his mouth moved from hers down to her neck sucking and biting soft flesh "uh-uh the nights not over yet..My Queen" he whispered into her ear. He knew, he knew who she was, who he was but more importantly he knew of the power he had over her. I'm screwed she thought to herself, there was no way out of this there was no point in trying to fight it

She gasped when he brought his hand up her thigh and underneath her dress "I think it's time to invite me in..please" he smirked and she moved towards the door powerless against this one six letter word, he followed her inside the house closing the door behind him

Soon his hands were on her again and she was back up against the wall, he captured her lips in a bruising kiss as his tongue demanded entrance which she granted parting her lips slightly, she knew if she fought all he would need is one word and he could make her do anything he wanted so instead she let him explore her mouth, tasting her in a deep kiss

He ran his hands up and down her body until he found a zipper on the side of her dress and pulled it down slowly, soon she stood before him in nothing but matching black lace bra and panties which he made quick work of removing, she felt incredibly vulnerable as she stood in front of him naked whilst he was still fully clothed

He took one of her nipples in his mouth and rolled his tongue over it, her body instantly responded to his touch, she was beginning to become aroused by the situation and she hated herself for it, he cupped her other breast in his hand and ran the pad of his thumb along her other nipple eliciting a soft moan from the former queen before switching and paying equal attention to the other already hardened nipple

He continued this assault on her body nipping, biting and sucking in various places and she was sure shed have some bruises in the morning, but she didn't care he was getting to her and he knew it, her arousal pooled between her legs and she was starting to become breathless

He undid his pants with one had as the other kept her firmly against the wall as he pulled out his already hardened member and teased her, running the tip over her dripping wet entrance causing her to whimper his name again but this time she was begging him for a different kind of release, unable to stop himself any longer he thrust himself into her roughly causing Regina to cry out in pleasure, at first he moved slowly and rhythmically thrusting himself deeper inside her each time, he was much bigger then she expected which came as a pleasant surprise. Her legs started to shake as she neared her climax, she could tell he was close too as his thrust became harder and faster, she kissed up and down his neck sucking the skin as he had done to her not long before, he started to loose control his movements became almost frantic pushing them both over the edge, they moaned simultaneously as they rode out the organism

They were both panting heavily, their bodies covered in a thin layer of sweat as he carefully lowered her to the ground again before fixing up his trousers, he looked over her naked form once more before pressing another kiss to the soon-to-be former mayors lips, though this time it was different, softer then before, she returned the kiss willingly but after a moment he pulled back, she looked at him confused, the sudden change had her head spinning

And just like that he turned and walked towards the front door "I'll call you" was all he said, his infuriatingly smug grin plastered on his face as he left. She stood there still naked and leaning against the wall starring at her front door stunned. What the fuck just happened?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
It had been just over a week since her date with Gold, she had officially stepped down as mayor and he would be replacing her any day now, she was going out of her mind waiting for his call, she hadn't seen him at all since that night and it was driving her crazy. She wanted him and she hated him for it. Regina began teaching herself to cook as a way to distract herself so that she wasn't just sitting around waiting for the phone to ring but no matter what household tasks she busied herself with her mind would always lead her back to him, he was the best she had in years, sure she had her pets but they were scared of her mostly none of them had ever been able to take control of her like he had and none of them were as passionate either, the Evil Queen had never been the submissive type but for some reason being powerless against him was a real turn on

She began to wonder whether he would call at all, it had been 9 days and still nothing. What if what happened was just a one time thing, what if she was merely a conquest to him and now that he'd had her he'd no longer want her. Doubts like these consumed her thoughts as time went on and the phone never rang

xoxoxo

It had been just over a week since his tryst with the Queen and Gold was positively giddy, everything seemed to be working out perfectly. He had the mayors position won, no one would be brave enough to run against him, no one but Regina and he had her taken care of and soon enough he would win the Queen herself, the ultimate trophy. Staying away from her this long was quite a test on his strength, but he was nothing if not patient. He wanted her to want him, to give herself over willingly, of course having his little 'please' was an excellent reinforcement he knew if he played his cards right he wouldn't have to use it, he knew Regina, he knew her even better then she knew herself sometimes and that's what made getting the upper hand on his pupil so simple, all he had to do was get her riled up and shed slip, like with there deal she had been so angry and frustrated about the curse not working that when she came for advice she paid no attention to his little request, hadn't thought for a second about what the consequences would be, she thought she out smarted him because being a victim of the curse would give him no memory of what the word please could get him, not for a second stopping to think if that were true why would he bother to ask ? It was his curse after all

The Queen had never been a patient woman, he decided 9 days was surely long enough to make her wait, if his assumptions were correct shed be going out of her mind by now, the thought of her waiting on his call brought a smirk to his lips. He waited till late that night at a time he expected she would be in bed before dialling her number

The phone rand twice before he heard an eager 'hello' on the other end though he cold tell she was trying not to sound excited, his smirk grew wide and cocky so much so that she could almost her it in his voice, his plan was working

"My Queen" he said smugly

She rolled her eyes at the title "Gold, I was beginning to think you were never going to call"

"After the night we had?" He scoffed and her heart fluttered slightly "not much chance of that dearie, I've just been..preoccupied preparing for my new position as mayor" he grinned when she stayed silent, obviously still sore about being forced into a very early retirement, being in the position for barely a day before he claimed it from her  
"So Ms. Mills, how have you been keeping busy? I haven't seen you around town much..you weren't by any chance staying home waiting for my call were you?" He asked, the smirk never leaving his face

"No" she scoffed "of course not" silently panicking, was she really that obvious? Her cheeks quickly turned red of embarrassment, what the hell was wrong with her? She was acting like a foolish teenager and over an imp! "I-Ive been teaching myself to cook"

"Well I suppose you do have a lot of time on your hands now" he chuckled slightly amused by her chosen pastime, he never imagined Regina to be the type of woman to enjoy being in the kitchen..but now that he thought about it he rather enjoyed the images his mind was creating "tell me dearie are you having any success with it so far"

"Well, I've found that apples are my specialty" she smirked as they both shared in a knowing chuckle "though I do make a pretty good lasagna though"

"Oh really? Well I have to say I've discovered I do quite like lasagna" he stated casually waiting for her to be the one to ask

She hesitated and bit suddenly very nervous and unsure of herself "maybe..uh maybe you'd like to come over sometime then? See if you like it?" She stammered mentally kicking herself for how stupid she sounded

Gold chuckled to himself both because of how well his plan was going, he had her right where he wanted her and because she was rather adorable when she was nervous "I'd like that" he replied simply and she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding "how does tomorrow night sound? Say 7:30?"

"Uh yeah, yeah that's perfect" she smiled into the phone

"Wonderful, I'll see you tomorrow night my Queen" he replied smoothly

After hanging up the phone Regina threw herself back on her king sized bed and mumbled to herself "what the fuck is happening to me" rubbing small circles into her temples thinking about how far shed fallen, she was the Evil Queen, feared by an entire kingdom, a force to be reckoned with, a woman that would bow down to no one now look at her, shed relinquished control of this small town to one of her greatest enemies, sitting around waiting for him to call like a school girl with a crush and now she was making him lasagna and she couldn't be more thrilled...she was screwed


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Regina was rummaging through the aisles of her local supermarket getting ready to make lasagna for her guest later that night, she was going to pull out all the stops, tonight she wanted to impress him, she wanted to make it impossible for him to ever resist her for an entire 9 days ever again, she walked around with her signature smirk on her face as she imagined his reaction to the outfit she had decided upon when she ran into someone she hadn't thought about in a while

"Sheriff" she said looking over him, she realised this was the first time she had seen her huntsman in Storybrooke

"Madame Mayor" he replied looking her up and down hungrily in the way that used to have quite an effect on her but now...just nothing. "Im not the mayor anymore" she smiled "right, i forgot" he said shyly. He was never anything more then a toy to her and though he did make her feel wanted she could never shake the knowledge that she was forcing him to be with her and now that she had Gold, or well kind of had him, she wasn't really sure what was going on but whatever it was she preferred it to what she had with her pet

When she stayed silent he stepped closer to her leaving them only inches apart "so, do you want me to come over tonight?" He wasn't any less attractive but as she felt his hot breath on her neck it occurred to her that she was done with him

"Oh I-I don't " she started but was cut off when Gold came up behind her and placed a hand on the small of her back possessively "sorry sheriff but Ms. Mills has a prior engagement this evening"

At first Graham seemed to think it was a joke, he let out a small chuckle and gave a look of disbelief "him?" He asked looking at her still shocked, he knew Regina was unpredictable but this he never would have expected, his expression soon changed when Gold glared at him, the Queen couldn't see her former mentor but the the look on the huntsman's face, like a dear caught in head lights, considerably paler then he was moments ago told her all she needed to know. She knew how terrifying Rumplestiltskin could be even without his powers and reptilian skin.

"Is there a problem sheriff?" He said with much hostility

"Uh no, no sir I'll just uh I should be going..I'll, I'll see you both around" he said quickly excusing himself and all but running but running from the store, and then it was was just the two of them

He turned to face her but didn't remove his hand from her back "I'd prefer if you were to stay as far away from the sheriff as possible" he said obviously still pissed, she only raised an eyebrow and smirked at him "shall I say please dearie?" This earned him an eye roll as she moved to continue her shopping "I'll see you tonight Gold, don't be late" she said before walking away, swaying her hips seductively as she did so

He was jealous and she loved it, nothing could have removed the smile from her lips as she took her groceries to the counter, she was finally starting to feel like she had a little of her power back, this jealousy was something she could use to her advantage and she planned to do so, soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Regina moved around the kitchen skilfully, she'd had ten days with nothing to do but cook and she found she was a natural, already moving around like she'd been doing it for years, her lips were painted a lush crimson, she wore a tight black dress that accentuated her every curve, it was low cut showing off just the right amount of cleavage falling just above the knee, she wanted to make his jaw drop and she had a feeling she was going to succeed, she thought it was about time she started taking back some of her control. The lasagna was just about ready and she was expecting him any minute

xoxoxo

Gold was still angry about his little run in with the sheriff, the expression on his face when he came the former mayors side, as if Regina being with him were the most ridiculous thing in the world, because no body could love him could they? No, he supposed not, hence why he had to force the Queen to be his...though he didn't intend for it to always be this way, he planned to treat her well, to be good to her, make her want to be with him. Perhaps it was wishful thinking but he wanted Regina to have her happy ending, he just wanted it to be with him. There was always something about the Queen, he just couldn't put his finger on what it was, she truly was beautiful and not just on the outside, he had tried to crush her inner beauty, corrupt it so that he no longer desired her so but no matter how he darkened her heart there was still a part of it that stayed as beautiful and as pure as the day she first called him and at the time, he hated hated her for it, hated the way he made him long for a life he could never have, accept now he did and he wouldn't have any huntsman's getting in his way

At precisely 7:30 Gold knocked on her door almost shyly, the way he handled the situation with the sheriff that morning wasn't exactly his finest, he heard heals clicking on the other end of the door and when it opened he had to stop himself fro going into cardiac arrest, it never ceased to amaze him how one woman could be so unbelievably sexy, he took one look at the smirk on her face and chuckled slightly, she knew exactly what she was doing to him

"Well dearie you look.." He paused trying to think of a word worthy enough of the sight in front of him but when he came up blank he just shook his head looking her over appreciatively

She chuckled happily having gotten her desired reaction and moved aside motioning for him to come in "lasagnas ready Gold" said leading him towards the dinning area "you can take a seat, I'll bring it in in just a moment " she continued guiding him into his seat lightly grazing his shoulder with her hands as she did so, it took every ounce of self control he had not to take her right there

xoxoxo

They ate mainly in a companionable silence exchanging small talk and subtle glances

"My Queen, it seems your true talents lie in the kitchen" he sighed contently when he finished his meal

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that dear.." She replied seductively looking over his form

She leaned over him, giving him a brilliant view of her cleavage as she grabbed his plate and her own and walked back to the kitchen without another word

She began washing the dishes enjoying making him wait though it seemed patients was a virtue neither of them shared for before long strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind, she chuckled lowly as he kissed up and down her neck and jawline before placing his fingers under her chin and turning her towards him kissing her deeply, drying her hands with a dish towel and turning in his arms she rested her hands on his chest and returned his kiss

Before long their exchange became heated and he hoisted her up onto the kitchen counter pulling her dress up around her waist as he did so, she undid the buttons of his shirt almost frantically, pushing it off his shoulders and letting he hands explore his lean torso, he pulled her dress up over her head leaving her in just her matching red lace bra and panties, as he nipped and sucked at her newly exposed skin she made quick work of undoing his pants and pushing them off his hips, but now they were both breathless but he wanted to tease her first, wanted her to know who was in control

He moved her underwear to the side and pressed two fingers to her sensitive clit rubbing small circles and kissed her roughly silencing the load moan that emitted from her throat at the contact. The moan was followed but many more as he continued the motion that had her pulling him closer and bucking her hips into him begging for release, she left a trail of biting kisses down his neck that would be sure to leave a mark as the pressure of the heat between her legs began to be too be to much "Gold" she pleaded sucking lightly on his earlobe causing him to take his to fingers and thrust them into her making her cry out in pleasure as he moved his fingers up and down, gradually increasing his speed as she grinned herself into his hand, panting and clawing at his back as she neared her climax, he took her right nipple in his mouth twirling his tongue around it whilst teasing the left with the pad of his thumb which was just enough to send her over the edge hard as she screamed his name repeatedly kissing him softly as she rode out the orgasm

He waited for her to regain her breath slightly before thrusting his hard member inside her roughly, eliciting another pleasurable moan from the Queen as they began to move rhythmically, the sound of her voice was almost enough to send him over as his thrusts began to get faster and harder, her moans becoming louder as a result as they both neared the edge "Rumple" she whimpered breathlessly as she threw her head back, the sound of his true name coming from her lips felt so good that he couldn't hold it anymore, he came first with a load groan with her following shortly after, and he wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer as they both rode out the orgasm

They stay holding each other for a few minutes as they tried to regain their breathe, he pushed a stray hair behind her ear and looked into her eyes before kissing her again tenderly "your amazing Regina" her whispered against her lips, she smiled softly and returned his kiss

But then all of a sudden he detangled himself from her, at first she was confused but then she say him looking around for where she threw his shirt as he pulled his pants back up around his waist, he was leaving just like he did last time, he walked across the room the the fridge and picked up his shirt and she followed close behind wrapping her arms around him from behind and placing small kisses on his back

"Stay..." she whispered nervously "please?"


	6. Chapter 6

So I'm not sure how far I'm going to take this story, whether or not to go all the way to when the curse breaks or end it like soonish, do you want to see Henry, Emma etc? Anyone else you want me to bring in like snow also thinking about having Regina start to question him a little but let me know what you think, very open to suggestions, please review xo

Chapter 6  
She woke up in her bed with his arms wrapped around her and for the first time in as long as she could remember she didn't feel so alone, it was strange really, she felt safe in his arms, in the arms of the man that was once her mentor and hated enemy, but that was in a different life, maybe things could but different here she thought as she traced invisible patterns into his chest as she watched him sleep peacefully

He stirred underneath her as he began to wake and she curled further into him causing him to smile warmly, he had never expected her to want him to stay but he couldn't have been more pleased, he lifted her chin and kissed her tenderly, it always surprised her how gently he touch her, Regina liked it rough she did but there was something about the way he kissed her, almost lovingly that made her heart flutter

"Good morning my Queen" he whispered his voice groggy from sleep

She smiled warmly up at him "good morning" she whispered returning his kiss

He looked at her in amazement, her hair was a mess, her lipstick was kissed off and she was completely naked from the previous nights activities and she was more beautiful then ever. She took his breath away, he kissed her again, this time more deeply and she passionately taking his bottom lip between her teeth and tugging on it lightly as she pulled back giggling slightly as an involuntary moan escaped his lips

"Hungry darling?" She asked trailing kisses up and down his bare chest

His arms tightened around her slightly not quite ready to let her go though he did have to admit he was rather hungry and she could tell, she kissed him again sweetly before crawling off the bed much to his dismay

"Get dressed dear" she chuckled "I'll meet you down stairs"

xoxoxo

He came down stairs in search of his shirt only to find Regina wearing it and nothing else as she stood smiling happily making pancakes, he loved seeing this side of her, so relaxed and at peace, nothing like the usually cold hard Queen he had become so used to. Regina was always gorgeous, but when she was happy she was truly stunning

"Looking for something?" She smirked knowingly as she flipped the pancakes

"Actually dearie I do believe I've found it" he chuckled as he walked over to her looking pointedly at his shirt

"Would you like it back?" She asked teasingly as he snaked his arms around her from behind

"What? And leave you with nothing?" He retorted playfully

"Well" she said huskily capturing his lips his hers over her shoulder "maybe we can both wear nothing" she whispered before walking over to the dining room, two plates in hand leaving him standing frozen, the affect she had on him was inhuman, she was just so undeniably sexy

He sat down next to her shooting a playful glare in her direction for the way she was teasing him, she loved the way she had been able to regain some control, though she knew she was probably just deluding herself, he was still the one with the control, he could still make her do anything he wanted but still she did enjoy seeing the affect she had on him

She ate slow, twisting her utensils seductively pretending she didn't know he was watching her the entire time

"So" she said after a while "when's the election 'Mr Mayor'" pursing her lips in irritation

He chuckled deeply "still sore about that are we dearie?" Regina only rolled her eyes at him "cheer up my Queen, you can always be my little assistant" teased and let out a throaty laugh at the disgusted look she gave him

"Or.." He said pulling her out of her chair and onto his lap so she was straddling him as she put her arms around his neck and he ran his fingers up and down her thighs causing her breath to catch in her throat "I suppose we could find a more.." He whispered huskily nipping and sucking at her collarbone "suitable position for you" she moaned into his touch "my Queen"

Please review xo


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
It had been a few weeks and Gold was now officially the mayor of Storybrooke, he had been practically living at Regina's mansion and the sex had been amazing and for the most part they were happy

She walked into his office swaying her hips seductively as she did so, her heels clicking on the tiled floor "Good afternoon Mr Mayor" she smiled leaning over his desk

"Ms. Mills to what do I owe this pleasure?" He smirked

"I was bored" she pouted playfully as she started slowly unbuttoned her blouse as she walked around to his side of the desk, desire filled his eyes as he watched her, his mouth went dry and he stumbled over his words "well we can't have that..I'm sure i can find some way to entertain you.."

She smirked and stayed just out of his reach as she continued to unbutton her shirt, he stayed put for as long as possible before grabbing her and pulling her flush against him and kissing her hard on the lips causing her to whimper slightly, rapping her arms around his neck pulling herself further into him as there tongues battled for dominance as her pushed her up against the desk and she moaned loudly and knocked the few papers that were on the desk onto the floor, he pushed her pencil neck skirt up around her waist, she undid his belt and pushed his pants off his hips and ran her hand along his hardened length making him groan deeply as he sucked her earlobe, she started getting breathless as her arousal pooled between her legs

He moved his hands up to her thighs putting his thumbs into either side of her panties and ripping off the scrap of black lace down her legs and thrust himself inside her roughly in one swift movement causing her to cry out in pleasure followed by a string of curse words as he began to move inside her hard and fast, she threw her head back and moaned deeply as she clawed at his back leaving fine red marks all over and making him his in both pleasure and pain at the stinging sensation "you feel so good my Queen" he whispered thickly in her ear as her felt her nearing her climax, he bit down on her neck hard leaving a noticeable red mark then continued to suck at the skin as they moved rhythmically and he felt her start to contract around him, he was getting close as well and started to move faster pushing more of himself into her with each thrust "Oh Gold!" She cried loudly as she came, she was quite the screamer he thought to himself as he came shortly after, he was sure his assistant Megan had heard the whole thing, he smirked at the thought, poor girl would have to be rather traumatised if that were the case

She rest her head on his shoulder as they both fought to regain their breath, "still bored dearie?" He smirked, she merely chuckled and shook her head before kissing him again

xoxoxo

Recently Regina had been plagued with nightmares that forced her to relive her worst memories, during her time in Storybrooke she had often woken distraught by the images of her mother punishing her as a child, or ripping out the heart of her true love, many nights she dreamt of her late husband, though the tormentor that stared in her dreams tonight was the very man that lay beside her in her bed, the mayor, the Dark One, the flashbacks were so vivid she felt like it was happening all over again, all the times he had ignored her call, left her to die, the times he humiliated and mocked her mercilessly when she was his student, his impish laugh echoed in her mind as she woke, jumping into a sitting position breathing heavily, a thin sheen of sweat covering her body. What was she doing for years the had been enemies, he had proved time and time again how little she meant to him, he had left her to die when she took on the form of a peasant in order to get closer to snow, he put the spell on her leaving her powerless, he told her to call if she were to need it, twice she did and twice he never came leaving her at the mercy of others. It had been him that started all this, he who turned her into the monster she was, taunted her, toyed with her until she was not even the shell of the girl that once was and now look at her, inviting him into her bed willingly, how could she have been so foolish as to think she would ever be more then some toy to him, to be played with and used until he got bored and threw her away, she was always just a pawn in his game and now a whore in his bed

She tried hard but couldn't keep the tears from falling, the shame of what she had let herself be reduced to becoming too much, the once feared Queen tried to keep her crying silent but her sobs had her small frame shaking violently at the end of the bed as thoughts of being no more then the mayors whore, and probably not the only one consumed her mind

Gold woke at the sound of his Queens muffled cries as she tried to stay quiet, he moved over to the edge of the bed where Regina had her arms wrapped around herself, his eyes were full of concern as he wondered what her nightmares had been about this time "Regina darling.." He whispered softly trying not to startle her "was it about the King again?" The night before Regina had woken up screaming, he had held her as she cried and she had confided in him that the dream was about her nights shared with the 'kind' King Leopold, Rumplestiltskin had been aware of how the man treated his young wife but to hear it from her, to see the pain in her eyes made his blood boil for reasons he didn't understand and it had him wishing he had have killed the beloved monarch himself long ago

He put his hand on her arm and tried to pull her into him but she pulled away from the comforting gesture "don't touch me" she warned feeling like she might be sick she was so disgusted in herself first for allowing him to share her bed every night and then for allowing him to see her so vulnerable "Regina" he whispered shocked that her attitude towards him had changed so quickly, he moved so that he was kneeling in front of her so that he could see her face, there was anger in her eyes, hatred, though he couldn't tell if it was directed at him or at herself "Regina talk to me, what's wrong? What was it about this time?" When she stayed silent he moved to try and touch her again but thought better of it, instead letting out a frustrated sigh before continuing "My Queen pl-" but he was cut off "Don't you dare say it" she growled loudly as she stood up and walked across the room, putting a fair amount of distance between them. Gold inwardly cursed himself for the slip up, still tired from sleep he hadn't even realised he was about to use it, he would never try and force her to tell him, not that she would take any notice if he tried to explain, she seemed to be getting more upset by every move he made. She couldn't understand why he pretended to care for her, why did he have to play with her emotions so cruelly, what could he possibly gain? He had his magic word that was all he needed to get her to have sex with him, she wouldn't be able to say no and yet for some reason he was still trying to gain her trust and it was making her even angrier

"Regina I swear I didn't mean it, I wasn't trying to force you, I just..it slipped my mind" he said keeping his voice calm and hoping that it would get through to her

It didn't, she was furious, with herself mostly but him as well for what he was doing to her and the situation he had put her in

He slowly got up and began moving towards her "sweetheart talk to me, you know I'm here for you" he tried

She only scoffed and glared at him "just like you were there for me when my guards almost beheaded me in that little village? Or when snow had her arrow pointed at my chest ? Or when she and her charming were about to have me executed?"

Well at least now he knew what her nightmare was about, he mentally kicked himself for not seeing this coming

"What am I to you Rumple?" She asked, her voice breaking as she looked at him with tears in her eyes making her look a lot younger, more like the innocent girl he thought was long gone and he felt a pang in his chest as he saw the hurt in her eyes "am I just some whore?" She continued venomously "a trophy to show that you've won? Will I ever stop being some meaningless chess piece in your little fucking games?!" He stood there stunned he couldn't deny that he had used her, but she was far from meaningless, she was his Queen, she was the most powerful piece he had but recently she had come to hold much more value to him then that, he no longer saw her as part of his game, no longer saw her as a trophy and a whore? ...the mere idea of describing her as such made him sick

He stood there staring at her and after a few moments when he didn't say anything she put her head down "of course not...how could I even think I meant that much, I'm nothing to you just as I always was"

It was then he couldn't take it anymore, he strode towards her purposefully and gathered her up in him arms, whispering in her ear "if you were truly nothing my Queen would i be able to kiss you like this?" He leaned down and captured her lips in his so softly that her eyes filled tears once again, it was tender, passionate, gentle and filled with all the things he wasn't ready to say out loud and when they eventually broke for air, Regina knew she was far from nothing


End file.
